


Calling Your Bluff

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: There's more than money at stake in this game.





	Calling Your Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> I just did the shuffle challenge (Sing-A-Long). This wasn't one of the songs that came up, but I was listening to the same playlist in my car and wondering what I'd write for various songs. Luck Be A Lady from Guys and Dolls came up, and I got this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. So, here you go!

“Call.”

 

“Call.”

 

“Fold.”

 

Danny Williams pushed a stack of chips into the center of the table. “Raise you $50.”

 

Chin Ho Kelly laid his cards down. “I’m out.”

 

His cousin, Kono Kalakaua, followed suit. “Me, too.”

 

Lou Grover studied his cards, chewing on the unlit cigar he always seemed to have dangling from his mouth. “Call.”

 

Steve McGarrett pushed the required chips to the center, then added another stack. “Raise you another $25.”

 

Lou didn’t even wait for his turn. “Too rich for my blood. I’ll let you two duke it out. Fold.”

 

Danny didn’t hesitate. “Raise you $10.”

 

Steve was just as quick. “Raise you again.”

 

“How?” Danny demanded. “By my count, you’re out of chips.”

 

“How about we make this a little more interesting?” Steve suggested. “How about we bet something other than chips?”

 

“What, are we turning this into strip poker?” There was a glint in Danny’s eye at the thought. Steve missed it, but the others exchanged knowing looks.

 

Or maybe not. “If you want,” Steve said, casually, but there was just a tinge of something like desire in his voice.

 

Danny looked for a minute like he might take Steve up on it but then changed his mind. “Tell you what, if I win, you can buy me dinner, and if you win, it’s on me.”

 

“Deal,” Steve said.

 

Danny got a mischievous look. “I’ll see you dinner, and raise you afterwards.”

 

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“The winner gets dinner and gets to decide what we do afterwards,” Danny explained.

 

Steve wasn’t quite sure he understood. Danny couldn’t mean _that_. “Like drinks or a movie.”

 

This time there was no mistaking the smoldering look in Danny’s eyes. “ _Anything_.”

 

It was clear this was about a lot more than just cards. The others knew they should leave, but they stared with rapt attention, waiting to see what would happen.

 

“You’re on.” Steve spread out his cards. “Read ‘em and weap.”

 

Danny folded his cards. “You’ve got me beat.”

 

“Then, I’m claiming my prize.” Steve launched himself across the table, sending chips and cards flying, and sealed his lips with Danny’s.

 

Instead of kissing back, Danny shoved at Steve’s chest. “Whoa, there, you Neanderthal, take it easy.”

 

“Surely, you’re not going to insist on dinner first,” Steve said, frustrated.

 

Danny smirked. “Not at all.” He cut his eyes to the side. “Just thought you might not want an audience.”

 

The primal part of Steve’s brain thought that was just fine. Let everyone see him claim Danny for his own, then there would be no doubt who the blond belonged to. The small part of his brain that was still capable of higher function disagreed. That part won, barely. “Get out,” Steve growled, never taking his eyes off Danny.

 

“That’s our cue,” Chin said, pushing his chair back. “I’m gone.”

 

“Right behind you, cuz,” Kono said, standing as well.

 

“I’m outta here,” Lou said, throwing his cigar down on the table on his way out.

 

Steve didn’t even wait for the door to close before he stalked around the table towards Danny. The SEAL crowded into the shorter man’s space, forcing Danny to step back until his back hit the wall. Steve placed his hands on either side of Danny’s head, pinning him with his body. “I want you, now,” Steve said, voice low and dangerous.

 

“Then, take me,” Danny whispered.

 

Steve didn’t have to be told twice. His lips captured Danny’s in a searing kiss. This time, Danny kissed back, eagerly. He wrapped his hands behind Steve’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies together.

 

Steve was lost in the moment. He couldn’t get enough of Danny. He ran his tongue along Danny’s lips, asking for entrance. It was immediately granted, and hot tongues met in a sensuous dance. Danny tugged again, and pulled Steve even closer, close enough that he could feel Danny’s hardness against his own. Danny thrust his hips, and Steve gasped, breaking the kiss.

 

“Is that all you’ve got,” Danny taunted.

 

Steve wanted to say something clever, but the ability to string words together completely escaped him. “No,” was all he managed before he dove in for another kiss. He slid his arms down the wall until they rested on Danny’s ass. Steve gripped it firmly and lifted. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s back, and Steve stumbled towards the stairs with his burden. They never broke the kiss until Steve tossed Danny on the bed and dove after him.

 

Danny tugged at the hem of Steve’s shirt. “Too many clothes, babe.”

 

How was he still capable of speech? Steve wondered. Steve lifted his arms, and Danny raised the t-shirt over the SEAL’s head, then stripped off his own. Steve’s mouth watered at the sight of the well-muscled, heavily furred chest. He leaned in to kiss it, tongue finding Danny’s nipple under the hair.

 

“Oh, god, yes,” Danny moaned.

 

Steve bit down, and Danny yelped. Steve started to raise up, afraid he’d hurt Danny, but Danny held him in place. “Don’t stop.”

 

Steve obediently continued to swirl his tongue around the nipple, teasing it to hardness before giving the same treatment to the other. Danny tugged on Steve’s hair, bringing him up for another kiss. When they parted, Steve trailed kisses along Danny’s jaw and down his neck, sucking a bruise into his collar bone. “Mine,” the SEAL growled.

 

“Yours,” Danny agreed.

 

Steve hummed in approval and continued his journey downwards, kisses changing to a licking a long strip down to Danny’s belly button. Steve paused when he reached the waistband of Danny’s pants. “Off.”

 

Danny lifted his hips, and Steve tugged down his jeans and underwear, tossing them on the floor. “Your turn,” Danny said.

 

Steve complied, and they just looked at each other, drinking each other in. Danny’s cock jutted up proudly, swollen and leaking, and Steve just had to taste. He licked up the pre-come before taking the whole thing in his mouth, sliding it in until it hit the back of his throat and sucking hard.

 

Danny let out a shout. “Fuck, Steve! Feels so good.”

 

Steve set up a rhythm, bobbing up and down a few times before Danny tugged at his hair, and he reluctantly lifted his head. “What?”

 

“Want you in me,” Danny panted.

 

Steve lifted his body up and braced himself with one hand, the other reaching into the nightstand for lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and reached back, finding Danny’s hole and slowly inserting a finger.

 

“Ungghhh,” Danny groaned. Good, he finally seemed to be losing it as much as Steve was.

 

Steve thrust a few times until Danny eagerly pushed back, then withdrew his finger. Danny whimpered, but Steve soon returned with two. Danny moaned with pleasure as Steve scissored his fingers, stretching Danny to fit his cock. Steve added a third finger, crooking them and finding Danny’s prostate. “Fuck!” Danny shouted. God, he was noisy during sex. Steve loved it.

 

Steve withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock. He nudged it against Danny’s entrance, and slowly began to press in when Danny nodded. Steve slid in, inch by inch, reveling in the feeling of Danny’s tight, hot channel around him. It was a perfect fit, like Danny’s body was made for him. Maybe it was.

 

Steve paused when he was fully seated, waiting for Danny to adjust. Danny hooked his arms behind Steve’s back, a silent plea for the SEAL to move.

 

Steve watched Danny’s face as he slowly began to thrust. Danny’s eyes closed in bliss. Steve regretted not having those blue orbs fastened on him, but he loved the blissed-out look on Danny’s face. He hitched Danny’s legs higher and sped up, hitting the other man’s prostate. Danny shouted. “Yes!” Steve kept thrusting, hitting Danny’s prostate with thrust after thrust. Danny’s mouth was open and panting, and Steve had never seen a more beautiful sight. He took Danny in hand. The blond’s cock was slick with pre-come, making it easy for Steve’s hand to glide up and down in time with his thrusts. Danny’s eyes flew open as he came with a cry. “Steve!”

 

That was all Steve need to hear. His orgasm tore threw him, and he grunted as he came. He slid out of Danny and rolled off, lying on his back beside his partner. “Fuck,” he said, reverently.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Danny said, drowsily, clearly lost in a post-coital haze. He snuggled into Steve’s side. “Best sex ever.”

 

Steve kissed the blond head resting on his chest. “Yeah,” he said. He still wasn’t capable of more.

 

Danny’s eyes closed, and Steve could feel his breathing evening out. Steve should really get up and get a cloth to clean up, but Danny didn’t seem to care, and Steve wasn’t going to disturb him unnecessarily. “Steve?” Danny murmured.

 

Steve stoked his hand through Danny’s hair. It was surprisingly soft, given all the product Danny used. “Yeah?”

 

“You didn’t look at my hand, did you?”

 

Steve’s hand paused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I won,” Danny said. He drifted off, leaving Steve flabbergasted.

 

“Son of a bitch,” he said, softly, mindful of his sleeping partner. Well, looks like they both won.

**Author's Note:**

> For more song-inspired McDanno smut, see Ch. 4 of Sing-a-Long, La Cage aux Folles.


End file.
